Fallen Angels
by Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever
Summary: International band the Fallen Angels have secretly entered DA, but who knew that Syrus' forgotten friend was the lead singer? Now Jaden and the gang have to learn that being famous isn't always the best thing in life. Inspired by Best of Both Worlds. SyOC
1. Opening New Eyes

**Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever: "Hey! SF4E here with Divine Child comin' right atcha with a new fanfic!"**

**DC: "Similar to 'Best of Both Worlds' but still an original idea."**

**SF4E: "So, onto the disclaimer!"**

**DC: Disclaimer: Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever doesn't own YGO GX, its characters, or Duel Academy. Nor does she own the idea for a band to come to DA and secretly enter as students! Takes place in Season 2 with new storyline... NO FLAMEZ WOULD BE APPRECIATED... Hope you R&R!**

**GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX**

**Chapter I**

**Opening New Eyes**

"Another year here at DA..." Jaden Yuki sighed deeply, resting his head in his hands.

Syrus Truesdale nodded in agreement, "At least we've made some new friends."

The two boys sighed again as they looked at the warm sun shining down upon them. They were relaxing in front of the Main Building, leaning against one of the stone carvings, and watching the leaves rustle in the warm breeze. Bastion Misawa, a friend of the two adolescents, smirked as he arrived.

"Still bored, I presume." Bastion said.

Both answered at once, "Yeah..."

The English boy chuckled, "Cheer up. We've still got the Welcome Back Dance to look forward to."

"Have you asked Alexis yet, Jay?" Syrus piped up.

Jaden turned pink and shook his head, causing the two Ra Yellow students to sweatdrop in reply. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck and Bastion rolled his dark grey eyes. Syrus' silver eyes only closed in annoyance.

"You've had the entire week, Jay!" He exclaimed, putting his head in his hands.

Bastion groaned, "How hard is it, may I ask, to go up to Alexis and say "Hey, would you like to go to the Welcome Back Dance with me?" Jaden?"

Jaden's chocolate brown eyes closed, "It just _is_ okay... y'know how long... I've tried understanding these feelings... I'm not familiar with 'em and all..."

Syrus patted his best friend on the shoulder reassuringly. Jaden smiled gently before he sighed again. Bastion finally sat down on the grass and began to read. They all jumped when they heard a new voice break into the conversation.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Atticus Rhodes had swung down, by the back of his knees, from the tree above. Syrus and Jaden grabbed onto each other in surprise while Bastion dropped his book. "Some girl problems I believe?"

"Geez, Atticus, easy on the stealth!" Jaden exclaimed.

Syrus was trying to get his heart down a few beats, "You need to quit sneakin' up on us, y'know?"

"Sorry," laughed Atticus, "But it's so much fun scaryin' you guys!"

"Haha, very funny." Bastion snapped.

Atticus smirked with his devious grin, "_So_, what can I do for you guys?"

Bastion and Syrus exchanged a glance and hatched the same idea.

"It's not _us_ who needs help, it's _Jaden_." Bastion replied.

Jaden turned red, "Bastion! Don't tell 'im that!?"

"_Alexis_ Problems, to be exact." snickered Syrus.

"SYRUS?!" Jaden hollered, taken aback. "ARE YOU INSANE?!"

Both Ras burst into laughter while Atticus smiled. Jaden crossed his arms huffily.

"I _hate_ you two so much right now." He muttered.

"Finally realized you liked my sister then, Jaden?" questioned Atticus casually.

Jaden blinked in surprise. Atticus wasn't blowing up or going into overprotective big brother mode like normal. The truth was that Atticus felt sorry for the poor dude and wanted him and his sister to be happy together. Plus, there was the whole thing of stealing Alexis' diary and reading a confession on _her crush on Jaden_... which resulted in complete _HELL_ from Alexis...

"Yeah..." answered Jaden slowly.

Syrus and Bastion looked confused as well, but they shrugged it off.

"The dance is tomorrow, Jay." Syrus reminded him.

Jaden pouted, "I know, I know..."

Bastion smiled, "Just ask her."

"What about you, Mr. Genius!? Have you asked anyone?!" Jaden snapped suddenly.

"No." Bastion replied, "Syrus and I intended to go stag in the first place."

Syrus was looking annoyed again, "More like I'm the one bein' dragged there in the first place..."

"I don't see why you're scared of girls, Sy." Atticus replied from the tree. "You're very nice."

The bluenette's face had descended to an unidentified shade of pink, "I know... but I just get nervous... and feel like a complete moron..." His silver eyes sharpened, "_And_ I _hate_ to dance."

"We believe you!" Bastion chuckled, ruffling his light blue hair brotherly. "We believe you, Sy!"

Jaden finally groaned, "Fine! I'll go ask Lex! Sheesh!"

Atticus let go of the branch in surprise and landed in the bush below. The others quickly pulled him upright.

"Really?!" He exclaimed, pulling the twigs out of his dark chocolate brown hair.

"Yes, really! Now can we talk 'bout somethin' else, puh-leeze?!" Jaden begged.

The others exchanged a look, "How are you going to ask her?"

"ARGH! YOU THREE ARE HOPELESS!"

**GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX**

"Relax, Graceful Shadow." said Ms. Fontaine. "It's going to be alright, sweetie."

"And now, the Fallen Angels!" Chancellor Crowler's microphoned voice shouted across the crowded dance.

The entire school was in Obelisk Stadium. The duel arena had been cleared off and set up like a stage. Bastion, Syrus, Jaden, Atticus, Chazz Princeton, Tyranno Hassleberry, and Alexis Rhodes were all in a group nearest to the stage. Alexis was wearing a dark blue tube top kneelength dress and around her neck was a silver necklace. Jaden was wearing a pair of black slacks, his Slifer sneakers, and a red and white polo. Syrus was wearing grey-black jeans, a longsleeved white shirt, a button up open yellow shortsleeved dress shirt, and his Ra sneakers. Chazz, Atticus, and Bastion were wearing suits. And Tyranno was happily dressed in his normal uniform. They all looked up just as the stage lit up on an all-girl rock band. Crowler began to introduce them as a violet spotlight landed on one of them.

"Graceful Shadow!"

The lead singer was a girl of fifteen or sixteen who was small for her age. Her eyes were a stunning amethyst and she had raven hair that was straight and stopped at the nape of her neck. Her parted bangs were shoulder length and covered her left eye. She was wearing a white dress shirt that had the sleeves ripped off, an amethyst tie, black fingerless knuckle gloves that stopped in mid-forearm, a black and dark purple pleated plaid skirt, which stopped a few inches above her knees, amethyst kneehigh tights, black zip-up combat boots that stopped in mid-shin, and dark purple cat ears and a cat tail. She gripped the microphone stand and closed her eyes.

"Summer Sunshine!"

A gold light landed on the pianist and background singer. She was a girl of fourteen going on fifteen. She was only slightly taller than Graceful Shadow and had elbow length straight white blonde hair. Her eyes were cerulean blue and had an innocent gleam within them. Gold highlights were throughout her hair and shined in the bright lights. She was wearing transparent glittery gold fairy wings, a gold mini-skirt, a white spaghetti strapped top, kneehigh white lace up boots, and a white trench coat with the sleeves ripped off. Around her wrists were fifty or sixty gold and white bangles and around her neck was a sunstone pendent.

"Autumn Breeze!"

A red light landed on the oldest and drummer, who was a tall girl about Chazz's height. She had dark brown hip length curly hair pulled into a low side ponytail with natural auburn highlights throughout it. She also had hazel eyes and was wearing a red-orange halter top with black attachable sleeves, a black and red-orange stripped kneelength skirt, black leggings, and black combat boots with red-orange laces. She also had a red bass strapped to her back.

"And finally, Winter Moonlight!"

The last white light shined on the guitarist. She was the barely the drummer's height. She had long silky ebony black hair, with neon green tips, that was thigh length. Her jade green eyes were bright and filled with excitement as her sideswept chin length bangs fell into one. She was wearing a light silver Chinese martial arts kneelength dress with neon green trimmings, black Chinese martial arts pants, light silver martial arts slippers, black armbands, and neon green kitsune ears. Her dress was slit until mid thigh.

"This is a song is by the band that inspired us to start playing music in the first place. You may recognize it." said Graceful Shadow into the microphone. "Give it up for _Taking Over Me_!"

Autumn Breeze tossed Summer Sunshine the bass and they began to play immediately.

After the song, Graceful Shadow looked out and into the crowd. Her heart began to pound as she locked eyes with a Ra Yellow boy of sixteen. He had light blue hair and silver eyes and was wearing glasses. Graceful Shadow began to feel nervous again and quickly shut her eyes. The applause reaching her ears made her calm down.

"You're all wonderful!" Winter Moonlight shouted into her microphone. "How 'bout a request?"

"WHISPER!" shouted a few of the students.

"You heard 'em, Angels!" Summer Sunshine winked, getting ready to play the keyboard.

An extra bass player came out onto the stage and they began to play.

"Pretty good, eh, Sy?" Jaden smirked.

Syrus came to life after Jaden elbowed him hard in the side.

"Y-Yeah!" He hastily cried, his cheeks a faint red. "They're awesome..."

Graceful Shadow looked out into the crowd once more, her face burning unpleasantly as she looked at the blue haired boy once more. Autumn Breeze noticed and began to grin slightly psychotically.

"How 'bout we go a little more... serious?" Autumn Breeze exclaimed to Winter Moonlight and Summer Sunshine.

"The cat chick is now actin' strange." commented an Obelisk. "At first, she was doin' great and was relaxed, but then she looked towards _those guys_ and stiffened up." He indicated towards Jaden and the others. "But other than that, the Fallen Angels sure are doin' a really great job..."

Alexis' mouth had dropped open, "Wait a second… I've heard of the Fallen Angels! They're an international Japanese female rock band! Mindy and Jasmine totally worship them!"

"Yeah. I mean, she did say that the first song was inspired by their favorite band. I read that Graceful Shadow is completely nuts about the lead singer." Atticus pointed out, "That's Amy Lee, lead singer of Evanescence."

Syrus looked up just as Graceful Shadow looked _directly_ at him. Her face was emotionless, but her eyes were wide in embarrassment. Syrus weakly smiled and he jumped in surprise when she smiled back.

"One last song. You've been a great audience!" Summer Sunshine cried in her microphone. "Imaginary!"

Jaden and Alexis finished dancing just as the song ended. Blushing faintly, the two best friends looked down.

"Welcome back to Duel Academy!" The Fallen Angels shouted, "Hope you have a rockin' year!"

Crowler stepped back onto the stage, "Thank you very much, young ladies!"

**GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX**

The Fallen Angels quickly gathered their equipment and carried it backstage. Syrus immediately began to make his way towards the back area. He wasn't watching where he was going when he rammed straight into a girl with her back turned. Both fell down at once and groaned in pain.

"Sorry..." moaned Syrus, pulling her and him to their feet.

"T-That's okay." said a slightly familiar voice.

Syrus started to tremble in horror. Standing directly in front of him, holding _his_ hand was...

"G-Graceful Shadow!?" Syrus whispered in shock.

She closed her amethyst eyes, "Um... yeah. Hi." Syrus was turning bright red, "Um... I saw you in the crowd... and you smiled at me..."

"Y-Yeah." Syrus said, unsuccessfully, trying to keep his voice steady, "I-I did..."

Graceful Shadow took his hand, "Wanna dance?"

"Sure!" exclaimed Syrus.

Jaden and the others looked over just as they spotted Syrus dancing with, none other than, Graceful Shadow. They all anime-collapsed in sheer shock before cheering him on. He wasn't stepping on anyone's feet for once!

"You're a gifted dancer." complimented Graceful Shadow.

Her bangs were hiding most of her face, but Syrus could tell she was cute.

"You're a gifted singer..." Syrus whispered in reply.

Her face started to turn pink and she quickly looked down at her feet. Many people were whispering to one another. Jaden and Alexis soon danced next to them.

"Thought you _hated_ dancing, Syrus?" Jaden hissed, as payback.

"I thought you were a _chicken_, Jaden." smirked Syrus back.

Alexis rolled her light golden hazel eyes in reply. Graceful Shadow looked at Syrus' silver eyes and felt something she had never felt before.

_B-bmp... b-bmp... b-bmp..._

"Y-You're name is Syrus?" Graceful Shadow said in surprise.

The bluenette nodded shyly as they continued to dance. She began to feel her knees trying to shake and ceased them immediately.

"Syrus Truesdale?" Graceful Shadow guessed.

"Yeah. How'd you know that?" Syrus asked, taken aback.

Graceful Shadow avoided his eyes.

"Oh, lemme guess, 'cause of my older brother Zane." Syrus muttered.

"No..." She said softly. "Because I've heard of you before... not your brother..."

He only blinked in surprise, a smile spreading across his face. Graceful Shadow looked over just as the other Fallen Angels appeared at the doorway, beckoning her. Jaden and Alexis had danced away.

"I-It was nice meeting you." Graceful Shadow said sadly. "But I must go, Syrus."

"W-Wait!" Syrus exclaimed, grabbing her wrist. "W-Will I ever see you again?!"

She winked, "If you follow your heart..."

Syrus closed his eyes as he felt Graceful Shadow gently kiss him on the cheek for a second before she disappeared into the crowd. He stood there, his fingertips brushing over the spot, with a new feeling emerging inside of him...

**GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX**

**SF4E: "Hope you liked Chapter 1!"**

**DC: "Please R&R!"  
**

**SF4E: "Get Your Review On!"  
**

**DC: sweatdrop "Y'know... that only works if Jaden says it..."**

**SF4E: "Shut it!"**


	2. Unexpected Surprise

**Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever: "And we're back with Chapter 2 of Fallen Angels!"**

**DC: "Thanks for reviewing last chapter. Hope you liked it!"**

**SF4E: "But is this the end of the Fallen Angels debut?!"**

**DC: "Not a chance!"**

**SF4E: "Anesan, please do the honor of saying thy disclaimer, if you will?"**

**DC: Disclaimer: Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever doesn't own YGO GX, its characters, or Duel Academy. Nor does she own the idea for a band to come to DA and secretly enter as students! Takes place in Season 2 with new storyline... NO FLAMEZ WOULD BE APPRECIATED... Hope you R&R!**

**GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX**

**Chapter II**

**Unexpected Surprise**

"You actually _kissed_ him?!"

"Yes, Ambrielle, she totally made-out with him."

"I DID NOT! KNOCK IT OFF YOU TWO!"

"No way!? Are you insane, Emily?!"

"Shakti!? A little help would be nice!!"

"But I'm watchin' Sailor Moon!"

"You are so cute when you're embarrassed!"

"MYRIAH! STOP PINCHING MY CHEEK!"

"Girls! Girls! Knock off the noise!"

All four girls were all in a heap on the floor of the Domino Hotel room. The ebony haired girl was pinching a smaller raven haired girl's cheek while a white blonde haired one was trying to prevent her from escaping. The curly dark brown haired one was simply sitting in the heap and watching the television. They froze at the sound of their manager's voice. Each adolescent looked up slowly and at her face. She was around twenty and was about 5'5" with bright hazel green eyes and thick curly light and dark hazel brown hair which she wore in a braid down her back. She was wearing jeans, a black tee with 'Fallen Angels' written in silver across the chest, and was in socks.

"Hi, Laurie!" They all chorused sheepishly.

Ambrielle McDowell, otherwise known as Summer Sunshine, flopped onto her bed, her elbow length straight white blonde hair with gold highlights fanning over her yellow vest, as she crossed her legs and began to flip through an issue of _**M**_magazine, her cerulean blue eyes scanning over the page as she read. She was wearing a pair of light blue jean capri pants and was barefooted.

"Ambrielle... what's the deal with the magazine?" asked Laurie. "I've never seen you just flop down like that and pick up one of Emily's magazines."

Emily Bryce, or Graceful Shadow, blushed as her shoulder length raven parted bangs fell into her eyes. The rest of her straight hair stopped at the nape of her neck. She was wearing a pair of dark blue boot cut jeans, one blue and one purple sock, and an Evanescence dark purple band tee with the sleeves ripped off. She began to read her copy of Negima! Magister Negi Magi!, volume 11, faster.

"How you doin', sweetie?" Laurie asked, ruffling her hair.

Emily rubbed her eyes, "I can't stand these contacts, Laurie!" She was wearing a pair of colored contacts that made her eyes dark chocolate brown. She took out one and revealed her true eye color. They were a stunning amethyst. Laurie frowned, "I'm sorry, Laurie... I know how important it is that I conceal my eyes."

Myriah Farr, aka Winter Moonlight, looked up. Her chin length side swept ebony black silky bangs falling over her jade green eyes. Her hair traveled all the way to mid-thigh and she had neon green tips which stopped in the middle of her pleated kneelength black skirt. Her neon green off-the-shoulder top was over a black tank top. She was wearing the other blue sock and a green one. She leapt onto the couch behind Emily and sat down.

"Sorry, you're the only one, L'il Sis." Myriah apologized. "It's just that since your eye color's so unique, somebody might recognize you because of it."

Shakti O'Riley, the dark brunette with natural auburn highlights, looked over. She was also known as Autumn Breeze. Her hip length curly hair was pulled into a low side ponytail and she was wearing a baggy purple tee shirt and white jeans. On her feet was the other dark purple sock and other green sock. She was sitting in front of a television and watching Sailor Moon.

"We're not tryin' to exclude you or anything." Shakti pointed out. "I would _kill_ to have amethyst eyes like you do!"

Emily laughed, "Thanks. I feel better."

Ambrielle happily flipped over and pulled Emily into a hug, "We still wuv you, Em! We always will!"

"Okay, now that's taken care of," Laurie flopped down in between Myriah and the arm on the couch. "We need to discuss what's gonna happen now that the Welcome Back Dance is over."

All four girls looked at Laurie in curiosity. Ambrielle's arms still wrapped around Emily while Shakti and Myriah sat around them and looked up at their manager. Laurie smirked at their wide curious eyes and expressions.

"What did you think of Duel Academy?" Laurie asked.

"It's pretty cool." Myriah commented, "I liked the Duel Stadium."

"We all can _duel_ right?" Shakti said suddenly.

They all looked at Ambrielle, who only crossed her arms huffily.

"Hey! I've been doin' better!" She cried defensively.

Laurie laughed at the outburst before smiling down at all the girls she loved like little sisters.

"Angels... Welcome to D.A."

**GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX**

"Syrus...?" Jaden waved his hand in front of his unfocused daze. "Hel-loh? Sy-rus? Buddy? You alive?" Jaden had started to poke his arm repeatedly. "Yo! What is wrong with you?!"

"You say something, Jay?" Syrus finally snapped to attention.

The dark brunette anime-fell sideways, anime confusion swirls in his eyes. Syrus suddenly jumped up from the stone carving, and began to stammer in horror, pointing at a group of girls staring at them. The smallest was doing the same as Syrus and was bright pink in her face.

"Oh-kay. You alright, Sy?" Jaden whispered.

Syrus shook his head, "I've seen her before, Jay, and it scares me how much she looks familiar!"

He blinked his chocolate brown eyes in surprise before he put two and two together. The two looked over in time to see the white blonde, ebony black, and dark brown haired taller girls seize the raven haired one in an arm hold. She began to try and squirm free instantly. Jaden and Syrus watched as a woman around twenty appeared from down the sidewalk, her light and dark hazel brown hair pulled into a braid down her back. Each girl was wearing normal clothing and three of them wore mismatched socks.

"Oi! You two!" the woman called, "Y'know where the Chancellor's office is?"

Jaden smirked, "Sure thing! Just follow us!"

"Thanks! I'm Laurie!"

"Jaden!"

Laurie looked over at the struggling girls, "Why don't you introduce yourselves?"

The white blonde with gold highlights beamed, "Ambrielle McDowell!"

"Myriah Farr!" grunted the ebony haired girl with neon green tips.

"Shakti O'Riley!" the dark brown curly haired girl with auburn highlights smiled.

The protesting raven haired girl stopped struggling once Jaden and Syrus were in arms reach. Her face flamed but she kept her voice surprisingly steady.

"Emily Bryce..." She muttered.

Jaden elbowed his best friend hard in the side, "Ow! S-Syrus Truesdale."

"Nice to meetcha." replied Laurie. "Now, the office?"

"This way!" Jaden cried happily.

**GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX**

"Miss McDowell." Crowler called, looking up from her transfer records. "These are very good exam grades."

Ambrielle beamed, "Thanks, Chancellor!"

"Obelisk Blue it is then."

"OBELISK?!" Myriah, Shakti, and Emily all collapsed sideways in shock and bewilderment. "HER?!"

The cerulean blue eyed girl smirked, "Told ya I was good."

Jaden and Syrus watched from the doorway, sweatdropping. Crowler pulled out Shakti's records and read them. Laurie watched in amusement at their reactions.

"Miss O'Riley... champion duelist from your hometown... very nice." Crowler commented.

Shakti grinned in accomplishment, "What can I say? It's easy for me."

"Obelisk Blue."

"WOOT!!"

Her reaction seemed to highly disturb everyone else in the office. She quickly sat down in the chair with Ambrielle, who was examining her new uniform. Laurie was handed Ambrielle and Shakti's dorm keys.

"Myriah Farr." Crowler grinned suddenly, "Ra Yellow."

"But, sir, no female students are _in_ Ra." Syrus piped up.

Crowler glared at him, "A special uniform will be made for you, Miss Farr. You show great potential for Ra and I will make an exception to the rule considering you are a transfer." He picked up the last records, "Now, Miss Bryce."

Emily jumped in surprise, "Y-Yes?"

Crowler's black eyes scanned the records and he smiled a creepy smile, "Ra Yellow."

Emily's eyes bulged as she looked at Syrus, who was wearing a Ra Yellow uniform.

"That's okay! I don't deserve Ra! I'll stay in Slifer Red if I have to!" Emily hastily cried. Shakti and Myriah picked her up by her underarms and began to carry her out of the office, "Please! I'll do anything! Don't send me to Ra!"

Crowler sweatdropped, "A female student asking to be in Slifer...? Now I've heard it all..."

Laurie smiled before ruffling Syrus' hair, "Ease up, Cutie. Emily just needs a little adjustment. She doesn't bite." She turned to leave, but she stopped in mid step and faced Crowler, "They don't need any extra attention, Crowler. And _I'm_ going to make sure they don't receive it." Laurie winked at Jaden and Syrus, "Say hello to your new Theatre Arts teacher, boys."

**GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX**

"W-Whoa!" Emily and Ambrielle whispered in surprise as they stepped into the dorms.

Shakti and Myriah's eyes widened, "This place is huge..."

"And you two get to live here?! No fair!!" Emily and Myriah cried in envy.

Laurie laughed, "Cheer up. The Ra Dorms are quite a sight as well."

"They're much more peaceful and homey." came an unfamiliar voice. They all turned to see an Obelisk with dark blonde midback hair and light golden brown eyes. She had her arms crossed over her chest and was smiling warmly. "There's also a gazebo on the grounds and its Meal Hall is nice." She laughed, "Whoops. Sorry, forgot. I'm Alexis Rhodes."

"Laurel Tremaine."

"Ambrielle."

"Myriah."

"Sailor Shakti!"

"Emily."

Alexis gave Shakti a strange look before she noticed the Sailor Moon jacket, "Oh. A Sailor Moon fan. You'll get along with my roommate, Jasmine, pretty well." She shook hands with all five of them, "You four must be the new transfer students. And you must be the new Theatre Arts teacher."

"Nice to meet you, Alexis." Emily smiled softly. "It's nice to meet someone as nice as you are."

"You'll have a great time here at D.A. Trust me." Alexis smiled again, "I believe your dorms next door to mine."

Ambrielle looked reluctant to leave Emily and Myriah, "Great. Can you show us?"

She nodded, "Of course. Then I'll show you around the Obelisk grounds."

Laurie smiled, "Great. I'll just get these two over to the Ra Dorms then."

"Bye!" Ambrielle cried with Shakti, as Myriah and Emily began to leave with Laurie, "We'll catch up with you later!"

"Think Ambrielle's gonna be okay?" Emily mouthed to Myriah.

Myriah rolled her eyes, "Not a chance."

**GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX**

"Welcome to Theatre Arts!" Laurie exclaimed happily, "I'm your Drama instructor, Laurel Tremaine. Please, call me Miss Laurie." She smiled brightly around the auditorium. "Jaden Yuki! Please come up here."

"Crap... Laurie's gonna torture him..." moaned Ambrielle, sinking lower in her chair.

Syrus heard her and chuckled before he looked behind him and at Emily. She was writing in a black small leather bound book and humming to herself. He thought that her dark chocolate brown eyes seemed strange... as if they didn't belong. Ambrielle and Shakti were wearing their crisp new uniforms while Myriah and Emily were wearing jeans, black tees, white open vests, and sneakers. On both of their heads were matching black fedoras. Emily stopped humming suddenly and looked at Syrus, her eyes wide in surprise. Syrus quickly looked away.

"Okay, so let's break into groups of two." Laurie smiled, "Jaden, you'll work with me."

"Teacher's Pet!" Chazz Princeton snorted.

Laurie glared at him, "Just for that, your partner will be Shakti O'Riley, Chazz."

Shakti and Chazz exchanged horrified looks at once. Ambrielle finally volunteered to work with Tyranno, considering everyone else was scared of him. Myriah was working with Alexis. Jasmine and Mindy, Alexis' roommates, were working together. Syrus finally took a deep breath and approached Emily, who was reading a manga, and not even bothering to get a partner.

"Hey," Syrus said shyly.

Emily looked up, "O-Oh... Hi..."

"Wanna be partners?" Syrus blurted out.

"Sure..." Emily whispered, her face brightening instantly.

Syrus grinned before helping Emily to her feet. She felt the same thing that she had the night of the concert.

_B-bmp... b-bmp... b-bmp..._

"Now let's try a trust exercise." Laurie giggled, "Fall back without bending your knees and see if your partner will catch you." She glared at Chazz, "And no dropping your partner or letting them fall on purpose or you turn in a hundred thousand word theme!"

**GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX**

"Boingy, boingy, BOING!" bounced Myriah, "This is fun!"

Emily looked disturbed, "Myriah. Please. Stop."

"Well, at least I'm not obsessing over Link from Zelda." Myriah pointed out, "So, how are your deck modifications coming along?"

"Great," replied Emily, pouring over the numerous Spellcasters, Warriors, and Mythical Creatures. "Wait a second... AMBRIELLE STOLE MY SILENT MAGICIAN _AGAIN_?!"

Myriah sweatdropped while shoving Emily into the closet to prevent her from murdering Ambrielle. After a few more outbursts, Emily calmed down, and was released. A knock was heard and they opened the dorm door to see a very confused looking Syrus.

"Everything okay in here?" Syrus questioned slowly.

Myriah laughed, "Of course! Why, Em and I were just talking about how cute our new guy friends were! Weren't we Emily?" She nudged the shorter girl hard in the side.

"Yep!" squeaked Emily, her shoulder length raven bangs hiding most of her face. "Syrus!"

Syrus smiled, "Okay. When are your uniforms coming in?"

"They're already here." replied Emily, "Myriah just refuses to let me have mine until tomorrow."

His silver eyes scanned over the cards on the desk, curious overwhelming him. Emily sighed before she got a knowing look in her eyes. Myriah only sighed.

"Here we go again..."

"Hey, Syrus?" Emily said suddenly.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Let's duel."

**GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX**

**SF4E: "And that's the end of Chapter 2!"**

**DC: "Will Jaden and the gang learn the Fallen Angels secret, or will Syrus and Emily's friendship continue to grow even further apart...?"**

**SF4E: "Find out next chapter!" ruffles hair "Geez. We're starting to sound like Comic Book Announcers that you see on TV."**

**DC: "This is what I get for hanging around her..."**

**SF4E: "Please R&R! NO FLAMEZ!"**


	3. Machina vs Mythical

**Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever: "Yes, Drama slowly increasing. This is what happens when you have an insane thespian/authoress in the world of anime..."**

**DC: "Sorry 'bout her... she found the MD again."**

**SF4E: "I need to stop drinking that cursed drink..."**

**DC: "Not a chance!"**

**SF4E: "How 'bout we just get this disclaimer outta the way, Anesan?"**

**DC: Disclaimer: Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever doesn't own YGO GX, its characters, or Duel Academy. Nor does she own the idea for a band to come to DA and secretly enter as students! Takes place in Season 2 with new storyline... NO FLAMEZ WOULD BE APPRECIATED... Hope you R&R!**

**GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX**

**Chapter III**

**Machina vs. Mythical**

"What's goin' on?" Tyranno asked, arriving with Ambrielle.

Jaden, Alexis, Shakti, Chazz, Jasmine, Mindy, Atticus, and Laurie were all gathered around near the Meal Hall. Emily was shuffling her deck and waiting patiently for Syrus to show up. He appeared with his duel disk and was grinning like crazy.

"Em challenged Syrus to a duel." Shakti explained.

"Half-Pint's gonna lose." grumbled Tyranno.

Syrus heard him, "Thanks for the support, Hassleberry!"

Ambrielle laughed, "Go Emily!" She then noticed that someone was missing, "Hey, where's Myriah?"

"Dunno." shrugged Jaden.

"Let's Duel!" Syrus and Emily cried, grinning.

**Syrus: 4000 Emily: 4000**

"You go first." Emily said casually.

Syrus drew, "I'll start by summoning Patroid to the field in attack mode!" (**Atk/1200 Def/1200**) A machine that reminded Emily of a police car appeared on his side of the field. "Then I'll place one card facedown and end my turn!"

"I'll kick things off by summoning Witch of the Black Forest!" Emily exclaimed. "In defense mode!" (**Atk/1100 Def/1200**) A violet haired, cloaked witch appeared kneeling and crossing her arms. "Then I'll play this spell card, De-Spell!" Syrus' Shield Crush was sent to the card graveyard. "Then I'll end my turn!"

The bluenette looked a little worried as he drew his next card.

"Now I'm going to summon Steamroid!" Syrus cried. (**Atk/1800 Def/1800**) "And now I'm going to attack your Witch, which raises its attack points by 500!" (**Atk/2300 Def/1800**) "Attack!"

Emily uncovered her eyes and smirked, "Did I forget to mention my Witch's special effect? When she's sent from the field to the graveyard, I can select one monster with the defense of 1500 or less, show it to you, and add it to my hand!" She pulled out a monster, "And I'm going to pick Warrior Lady of the Wasteland!"

Syrus scowled, "Now you're wide open! Patroid! Siren Smasher!"

**Syrus: 4000 Emily: 2800**

Emily grunted and winced in pain as she drew, her fedora flying off, and landing perfectly on Jaden's head, "I'm going to bring out the card I just got! Go Warrior Lady!" (**Atk/1100 Def/1200**) "Then I'm gonna equip Fusion Sword Murasame Blade! Giving my Warrior Lady an 800 point boost!" (**Atk/1900 Def/1200**) "Destroy Patroid!"

**Syrus: 3300 Emily: 2800**

"Now that he's taken care of," continued Emily, "I'll place down two facedowns and end my turn."

**GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX**

"Pardon me." Bastion said politely, accidentally bumping into a girl his height.

Her jade green eyes blinked in surprise as she stared at his face. She was wearing her brand new uniform; a yellow pleated kneelength skirt with a white longsleeved shirt underneath a Ra Yellow Blazer. On her feet was a pair of black Chinese martial arts slippers. She had her ebony black hair pulled into a bun and had two chopsticks crossed in it. Her neon green tips fanned out around the bun and her chin length bangs covered her right eye.

"Hi..." whispered the girl. She quickly held out her hand, "Um... I'm Myriah Farr."

Bastion blinked his dark grey eyes in surprise before smiling.

"Bastion Misawa." He replied, put instead of shaking her hand, he brought it to his lips and kissed it gently. "I haven't seen you before. Are you possibly one of the new transfer students?"

Myriah had lost her voice the moment Bastion had kissed her hand. She nodded slowly, her eyes wide in surprise. She couldn't believe his wonderful English accent and felt herself melting away. She wished that her stupid mouth would work...

"I-I'm looking for someone." Myriah finally exclaimed. "Would you help me find them?"

Bastion could see hope in her jade green eyes, "Yes. I would love to."

**GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX**

**Syrus: 3300 Emily: 2800**

"Wow... Sy looks really determined..." Jaden muttered, "Maybe he needs this to boost his confidence..."

Syrus was growling in annoyance at Emily's carefree attitude. Most of the time, she seemed quiet and kept to herself, but when she was dueling, she acted like a different person. She was examining her nails while waiting patiently for him to do something. Syrus finally felt anger marks growing as he looked at his hand.

"I'm going to play Gyroid in defense mode!" Syrus cried, "Rise up!" (**Atk/1000 Def/1000**) "Now I'm going to activate Polymerization! Fusing my two machines in order to create, the Steamgyroid!" (**Atk/2200 Def/1600**) "Now attack her Warrior Lady!"

Emily hastily activated a facedown, "I activate Waboku!"

**Syrus: 3300 Emily: 2800**

"What just happened?" Ambrielle asked.

Everyone else anime collapsed in reply. Tyranno was the first to stand, "Any damage inflicted by an opponent's monster is decreased to zero durin' the turn that card is activated."

"I end my turn." Syrus said.

The raven haired girl closed her eyes before drawing, "I'm activating Warrior Lady's special ability! Allowing me to summon Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts!" (**Atk/1500 Def/1200**) "Now I can still summon, so I'm going to sacrifice my Gazelle in order to summon Swordstalker!" (**Atk/2000 Def/1600**)

"But that doesn't make any sense!" exclaimed Syrus, his silver eyes widening.

"Sure he may seem weak compared to your machina now..." Emily smirked, holding out an equip card, "But after I equip this to him... maybe he won't seem so weak anymore..." Syrus gulped, "I'm going to equip Sword of Dark Destruction!" (**Atk/2400 Def/1400**) "Wipe out his Steamgyroid with Dark Sword Slash!"

**Syrus: 3100 Emily: 2800**

"Your move." Emily said quietly.

Atticus was looking completely impressed. Shakti and Jasmine were doing a Sailor Moon chant while Mindy was cheering Syrus on. Ambrielle and Tyranno were doing a strange Pirates of the Caribbean Jar of Dirt cheer for Emily. Laurie was laughing mostly to herself while Jaden, Chazz, and Alexis were sweatdropping at what their friends were doing. Bastion appeared with Myriah a few moments later.

"I'm going to play Pot of Greed! Now I'll use its magical charm and draw two more cards!" Syrus exclaimed; his eyes widened in shock at the card in his hand, "Uh..."

"Syrus?" Emily whispered, suddenly feeling a bad aura coming from him. It was one of fear, "Syrus?!"

She had to do something fast. If she surrendered, maybe she could get him to snap out of it. She quickly put her hand over the center of the duel disk, "I surrender, Syrus! I surrender!"

He began to sway back and forth before collapsing to his knees. Jaden and Atticus ran to his side, trying to keep Syrus conscious. Emily watched from her spot while staring at a single card in her hand. She jumped when the spirit of a girl with taffy waist length pleated hair and deep ocean blue eyes appeared before her. She was wearing a cerulean blue magician's hat and a cerulean blue, purple, gold, and raspberry red dress. In her hand was a scepter.

"Why are you doing this?" Emily growled, trembling as hot tears stung the corners of her eyes. "Why, Valkyria?"

She shook her head sadly and faded, as Emily collapsed to her own knees, her fist hitting the ground in rage. Laurie immediately pulled the crying girl into her arms, attempting to figure out what was wrong.

**GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX**

"What are you hiding from me, Emily?" a whisper said.

Emily opened her eyes and found herself in the nurse's office. The sun's setting rays illuminating the room. She was lying in one of two beds; the other occupied by Syrus. He was sitting up and staring at her.

"Why does this feeling happen everytime you're near?" Syrus asked quietly. "Why?"

Emily sat up slowly, her arms hugging her knees against her chest. She closed her eyes tightly.

"You don't remember me... do you?" She whispered softly.

This question took Syrus aback, "W-What?"

"You're just going to give up and let our memories die, is that it?" Emily whispered angry.

"What are you talking about?" Syrus said, narrowing his eyes at the raven haired girl.

Emily looked away, "So it is..."

He stood up, grabbing her shoulder and forcing her to look at him. That's when he noticed that her eyes didn't look normal... nevertheless; they looked so familiar to him...

"Let go." growled Emily instantly. "Now."

Syrus released her arm, "Why did you surrender?"

"I had no choice." was all Emily would say. "Please. Just leave me alone."

**GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX**

"Stop this, Valkyria. She can't handle any more stress." ordered a machina woman with raven hair and dark chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a chrome and red-violet battle suit. In her hand was a machina sword. "You can't do this to her anymore. I won't let you."

"I'm sorry, Nanobreaker. But I cannot comply." replied Magician's Valkyria in a saddened voice.

The darkness that they stood in grew colder. They were deep within Emily Bryce's heart, her only Duel Spirits and protectors from the shadows.

"Why did you hurt that poor duelist?" Nanobreaker demanded. "He didn't deserve that attack!"

Valkyria closed her eyes, "He was going to defeat Emily."

"Why would it be so bad for her to lose one duel, other than by surrendering, Valkyria?" growled Nanobreaker. "That's how you get stronger. By being defeated for real."

"Emily will not be defeated." Valkyria declared, her scepter's gem glowing neon lime green. "And you will not interfere. I shall not allow it, Nanobreaker."

Nanobreaker held her machina sword, it glowing red as her power enhanced it.

**GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX**

"Why, Emily?" Syrus asked again.

3:00 AM. Every night since the accident, Emily would wake between 3:00 and 3:30 AM. Ever since the night that her mother died. Now she was being awoken by Syrus. The one person she couldn't help but feel attracted to. She thought of her idol, Amy, and began to try and fight back the tears trying to emerge.

"I need to know why you surrendered."

She felt him sitting on the bed beside her. His hand touched her bare arm and it made goosebumps cover her entire body. Emily shut her eyes tighter and pulled her knees against her stomach. Syrus went to the other side and lay next to her, staring at her face. He touched it gently with his hand.

"I just want to know the truth, Emily..." Syrus whispered, "That's all I want..."

Fatigue was settling once more in the boy of sixteen's mind. He tried to force his eyes to stay awake, but his lids became heavier. Soon, he was fast asleep next to the raven haired girl. She opened her contactless eyes and bit her bottom lip. She knew she should move and sleep in the other bed, but her body was too heavy to move at all. As soon as the digital clock changed from 3:30 to 3:31, she was fast asleep...

**GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX**

"Aw... they look so cute together!" whispered Jasmine's voice.

"That has to be the most innocent picture ever!" Laurie squealed.

Myriah sounded annoyed, "Shh! You're gonna wake 'em up, you numbskulls!"

"Where's my camera phone?" Ambrielle was muttering.

"Hehe. Blackmail." snickered Chazz.

SMACK!

"Ouch! What was that for?" He then hissed.

"Don't even think about it." growled Shakti.

"You gotta admit... it is kinda sweet." Alexis said quietly.

"Syrus sure does seem happier lately..." Jaden replied.

"He definitely needs a girlfriend." Atticus smirked.

SMACK!

"Ouch! That hurt!" He exclaimed in a hushed voice.

"Don't even think about it. Both of you." Alexis and Shakti growled.

"Why isn't this camera working?" Ambrielle moaned in frustration.

"Let me see it." Bastion ordered.

"You don't know the meaning of _Shh_ do you?!" Myriah hissed.

Mindy sounded bored, "Let's just wake them up already..."

"I need this blackmail against Half-Pint though!" Tyranno replied.

CLICK!

Syrus' silver eyes opened to see Emily asleep next to him and every one of their friends surrounding the bed. Ambrielle had her camera phone out and was grinning along with Tyranno. He quickly sat up in horror.

"What happened?" Ambrielle asked eagerly. "Did you kiss her?"

Syrus turned pink, "No!"

Myriah smacked both in the head, "Shut it! She's still asleep!"

"How come you two were asleep in the same bed, Sy?" Jaden asked softly.

Atticus and Chazz snickered while Alexis and Shakti stomped on their feet.

"We better let her rest some more." Laurie whispered, "Girls."

Myriah grabbed Bastion's arm and pulled him out of the office. Alexis and Jasmine had to grab Atticus by both ears to get him to leave. Ambrielle and Shakti both forcefully pushed Tyranno and Chazz out. Mindy had the joy of pulling Jaden out. Finally, Laurie, Syrus, and Emily remained.

"Syrus... did she tell you anything?" Laurie asked quietly.

He shook his head, his light blue hair falling into his eyes. Laurie ruffled it gently.

"You're a great kid, Sy." She whispered, "C'mon... we need to have a little... talk."

**GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX**

"Guys, there is something weird about Ambrielle, Shakti, Myriah, and Emily." Jaden said sadly, "I hate to think that they're hiding something from us... but why would Emily suddenly surrender and Syrus collapse like he did? And Emily's eyes... they just don't seem normal."

Alexis frowned, "He's right. I swear I've seen them before. But where?"

Bastion sighed, "I don't want to think that Myriah would hide something from me... But she does seem more secretive when it comes to certain subjects."

"And what about Shakti?" Chazz growled, "I can barely stand her!"

"I'm sure that's a mutual feeling..." Tyranno muttered. "Ambrielle always locks everyone else out too. Just like Myriah."

Jasmine's blue eyes closed, "I trust Shakti... but I'm worried about our new friends."

"What's the deal with Emily?" Mindy spoke up. "She seems so strange. Why did _she_ collapse as well?"

Atticus only stared out the window before he tossed a CD into the middle of the group. They all froze when they saw which one it was and who was on the cover.

"There's no way..." Jaden's breath caught in his throat.

Everyone else's eyes widened in sheer shock at the CD cover...

**GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX**

**SF4E: Yeah, yeah, I had to throw in the fluff.**

**DC: It's so KEWT!**

**SF4E: Kewtsifullness returns! That duel took me awhile but I think I got it down. **

**DC: The Duel Spirit twist is a little... strange.**

**SF4E: What?! I Like Duel Spirits!!**

**DC: And what are Jaden and co. gonna do about their new friends?**

**SF4E: Seriously. We need to stop sounding like Comic Book Announcers.**

**DC: Please R&R!  
**

**SF4E: But NO FLAMEZ!**

**DC: L8er!**


	4. Never Alone

**SF4E: Sorry the last chappie was a bit short. I'll try to make them longer.**

**DC: Onto more adolescent insanity!**

**SF4E: Disclaimer, Anesan!**

**DC: Disclaimer: Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever doesn't own YGO GX, its characters, or Duel Academy. Nor does she own the idea for a band to come to DA and secretly enter as students! Takes place in Season 2 with new storyline... NO FLAMEZ WOULD BE APPRECIATED... Hope you R&R!**

**GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX**

**Chapter IV**

**Never Alone**

The place Emily stood in was completely in darkness. There was no light, there was no warmth, but these things weren't the worst to her. The worst was that she was in complete solitude.

Her worst fear...

Emily stood in the darkness, dressed as Amazon Archer. Her amethyst eyes looked for the light; the only light that used to shine in her heart...

"Why am I here?" Emily whispered, shivering from the freezing cold of the darkness.

She turned around to see a monstrous creature emerging from the shadows. Its gold eyes staring down at her and its mouth formed a twisted grin. Emily saw mist forming around them and gravestones shot out of the ground, many dark creatures appearing with them. She suddenly saw one of her Duel Spirits standing at the base of the horrendous monster.

"Valkyria?! Help me!!" cried Emily to the spirit.

Valkyria had tears brimming her eyes, "I'm sorry, Emily..."

She was seized by her arms by Summoned Skull and Swordstalker. Emily whimpered in fear, feeling betrayed by Valkyria.

"The girl must not escape this realm..." growled Despair from the Dark. "Imprison her."

"Ambrielle! Shakti! Myriah! Laurie!" Emily shouted, "Help!"

**GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX**

Syrus watched as Laurie placed a locket shaped like a card around his neck. She smiled softly at him as he clicked it open and looked at the card inside.

"Silent Magician?" Syrus read, his silver eyes widening at the resemblance between himself and the magician. "Why are you giving me this?"

Laurie sighed, "It's Emily's." He jumped, "She doesn't know it yet, but each one of her friends has a piece of her heart... has a card that will become bonded to her with the person."

"W-What's wrong with Emily?" choked out Syrus. Her hazel green eyes closed sadly and Syrus could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest. Syrus gripped the locket, "Laurie?"

"Believe in her, Syrus." Laurie then said seriously. "It may be the only thing that can help her."

The light and dark hazel brown haired woman then left Syrus alone to ponder his thoughts.

**GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX**

The door to Chazz's dorm opened and Ambrielle stepped inside with Shakti and Myriah behind her. They all froze when their eyes landed on the CD in the middle of the group. Myriah's jade green eyes shut tightly as she avoided Bastion's gaze. Ambrielle was the first to speak after a long pause.

"You figured it out, didn't you?" She observed.

Tyranno nodded, "Why didn't you tell us, Ambri?"

Shakti spoke up, "We didn't really have a choice, you guys. If anyone knew that we were, our lives would literally become a living nightmare." Chazz rolled his eyes, "It's true! It's bad enough that Emily's the only one who has to hide the most unique thing about her! And now if you are going to hate us because we didn't want any more attention, it's fine with me!"

"We don't hate you..." Jaden said softly, "We're just in shock... we understand..."

Myriah crossed one arm across her chest, "We _wanted_ to tell you, but Laurie warned us not too, not until we trusted you with our _lives_."

"Emily's eyes... they're really amethyst?" Alexis replied.

The Fallen Angels nodded, "We all know that she doesn't want to hurt anyone. Emily's only trying to follow in the footsteps of Amy..."

"Hey, don't cry." Bastion said suddenly.

Everyone turned to see Myriah crying silently, her body shaking slightly. The raven haired Ra stood up and pulled Myriah into a comforting hug. Everyone else saw her face turning pink from the embrace. Suddenly, the Fallen Angels all froze with their eyes wide. Shakti pulled out a locket and clicked it open, revealing a Duel Monsters card, her hazel eyes widening even more.

"Something's wrong with Em." whispered Shakti, staring at Wing Weaver.

Ambrielle pulled out an identical locket, staring at Warrior Lady of the Wasteland. Myriah was last to look at Nanobreaker. A bright light filled the dorm and faded quickly. Alexis, Jasmine, and Mindy suddenly had lockets around their necks as well. Alexis looked down upon D.D Warrior Lady, Jasmine at White Magician Pikeru, and Mindy at Magician of Faith. Jaden and the rest of the boys blinked in shock.

"W-What's going on?" stammered Jasmine.

All six cards began to glow an array of colors before another blinding light filled the dorm. They uncovered their eyes and stared bewildered at the sight of the girl standing in front of them. Her pleated platinum blonde hair fell into her bright dark green eyes. She was wearing a blue magician's hat with a blue, pink, and gold magician's dress that stopped in midthigh. She held a scepter next to her and looked pleadingly at all the duelists.

"Please... help..." Dark Magician Girl said in a choked voice.

**GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX**

Laurie looked down sadly at the unconscious girl. Her fingers playing with her bangs as Ms. Fontaine re-entered the office with a wet wash cloth. She placed it on Emily's forehead.

"Her fever's getting worse..." Ms. Fontaine whispered.

Laurie bit her bottom lip, "Emily..."

"This isn't normal dueling fatigue." declared Ms. Fontaine. "I fear something much worse is occurring in the mind of this poor girl... She's all alone."

"No." said the hazel green eyed woman, "Emily's never alone."

Ms. Fontaine blinked in surprise before looking back down at Emily. Her breathing was getting shallower and her face was starting to turn pink. Laurie gripped Emily's hand tighter and gritted her teeth.

"We'll save you, Em, I promise..." Laurie whispered after Ms. Fontaine had left.

**GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX**

Syrus walked towards the Slifer dorms, lost in thought, the locket still hanging around his neck as he thought of Laurie's words. They rang through his mind.

_Believe in her, Syrus. It may be the only thing that can help her._

"Emily..." Syrus whispered, "Why do I feel this way? Why do I feel so scared whenever I see your face? What are you hiding from me?" He looked at Silent Magician once more, "But I do believe in you..."

He opened the door to Chazz's dorm in surprise to see Dark Magician Girl. Everyone was stepping back away from the magician in sheer terror. Syrus' silver eyes widened and he began to turn blood red. DMG looked at him slowly.

"Syrus!" She exclaimed, "You have to help me! Please!"

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?!" Chazz finally shouted.

DMG walked over to Syrus and hugged him tightly, everyone else watched as Syrus' locket glowed as well. Suddenly Tyranno, Bastion, Chazz, Jaden, and Atticus had lockets around their necks as well. Jaden opened his, his chocolate brown eyes widening at the sight of Blast Magician. Chazz had Neo the Magic Swordsman, Tyranno Dark Blade, Atticus Harpie's Brother, and Bastion had Celtic Guardian.

"Emily Bryce's mind is trapped within the Shadow Realm."

"How?!" The girls all shouted.

"Forget how! We gotta go and help her!" Shakti exclaimed.

DMG nodded, "That's what these lockets are for." Everyone looked at theirs, "Each card symbolizes a piece of Emily's deck, and which monster she thinks of you as."

"Wow..." Mindy said quietly. "Hard to believe she would think of me as Magician of Faith..."

"We have to save our friend." Myriah said with determination in her eyes.

Ambrielle choked back the hot tears, "I won't let my best friend be lost forever."

"Me neither." Shakti and Myriah added.

Alexis exchanged a look with Jasmine and Mindy, "We may have only been friends for a little while, but friends don't let each other fall. We're going to help as well."

"Don't forget us!" Jaden cheered, throwing his arms around Shakti, Ambrielle, and Myriah. "Em's like a little sister to me! No way I'm gonna let her lose sight of the light!"

Syrus was the last to speak, "Tell me... what exactly is she hiding from me?"

Atticus handed him the CD and Syrus dropped it in shock.

"Emily is Graceful Shadow?!"

DMG froze as Emily's voice filled the dorm room. Jaden and the others all looking around bewildered.

_How can I be alone, when I have you by my side? How can I cry so hard, when you're here forever? How can I be lost, when you're leading me through the dark? How can I feel like I'm unloved, when you tell me you'll be here til the end? These feelings never left me, and I'm never alone... with you here..._

"You need to hurry. The light in her heart is slowly fading." DMG said immediately. "Hold your cards to your hearts and believe that you're with Emily. Hurry!"

**GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX**

**SF4E: (sweatdrop) Again, sorry so short. Ran out of ideas.**

**DC: That's okay, Imoto-chan. **

**SF4E: Hope you liked this chappie! It took my about twenty minutes to pick which monsters go with which characters... sorry...**

**DC: I think you like Shadow Magic a LITTLE too much.**

**SF4E: ANESAN?!**

**DC: Please R&R!**

**SF4E: (drop kicks)**


	5. Magician's Heart

**SF4E: Sorry the last chappie was a bit short. I'll try to make them longer.**

**DC: Onto the cool Shadow Magic!**

**SF4E: Disclaimer, Anesan!**

**DC: Disclaimer: Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever doesn't own YGO GX, its characters, or Duel Academy. Nor does she own the idea for a band to come to DA and secretly enter as students! Takes place in Season 2 with new storyline... NO FLAMEZ WOULD BE APPRECIATED... Hope you R&R!**

**GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX**

**Chapter V**

**Magician's Heart**

"EMILY!" Everyone opened their eyes to see complete darkness. Each one of them as the creatures they symbolized. Emily was lying unconscious in the darkness, dressed as Amazon Archer. Dark Magician Girl ran to her side, shaking her gently. "C'MON! YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP! EMILY!"

"Leave her be." ordered a voice.

Jaden looked to his side to see Magician's Valkyria walking towards them. Her deep ocean blue eyes were lifeless and she raised her scepter towards DMG.

"What did you do to Emily?!" DMG demanded.

Valkyria's face remained emotionless, "Only my Master's orders. Now leave this place."

Myriah suddenly felt a feeling overcome her. She raised her machina sword and ran towards Valkyria. She leapt back and fired a blast of light neon green magical energy at the machina girl. Myriah let out a gasp of pain as she flew backwards, landing hard on the ground. Bastion quickly ran to her side.

"Myriah?! Are you alright?!" He frantically cried.

The ebony haired girl weakly pulled herself up, "You'll pay for that."

Mindy, Jasmine, Jaden, and Syrus stepped next to DMG, holding their scepters before them and focusing their magical powers at Valkyria. Swordstalker formed next to her and raised his blade. Ambrielle, Alexis, Chazz, Shakti, Tyranno, Bastion, and Myriah all stanced themselves.

"The war begins..." hissed Swordstalker.

Jaden growled, "Attack Valkyria! Get her away from Dark Magician Girl and Emily!"

Myriah did the same thing, "Show no mercy! Attack him and protect one another!"

"Light Scepter Blast!" Mindy and Jasmine cried, firing a shot of white light at Valkyria.

"Spell Counter!" Jaden fired the attack Valkyria had used on him at her.

Syrus twirled his scepter and crossed it with Valkyria. DMG was running away from the battle with Emily in her arms, searching for the light.

"Magical Dark Blade!" Chazz and Tyranno cried, combining their attack.

Alexis and Ambrielle smirked, "Warrior Lady Strike!"

Myriah and Bastion exchanged a look with Shakti and Atticus, "Aerial Machina Celtic Sword Slash!"

Swordstalker shattered into a million shards after the final blow. Every single one of them advanced on Valkyria, her eyes filled with rage. She twirled around, blasting them all back.

"My Master will take control again!" Valkyria shouted before she disappeared.

A soft glimmer of light caught DMG's eye, "This way, everyone! Let's go!"

The all ran to the light...

**GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX**

Laurie nearly threw a party when Emily's amethyst eyes finally opened. As soon as she had awoken, Jaden and the others had burst into the office. Laurie and the other Fallen Angels hugged and squealed before smothering Emily. Alexis, Jasmine, and Mindy all hugged as well. Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, and Atticus high fived while Tyranno and Chazz were ironically hugged by Ambrielle and Shakti. Chazz and Shakti stopped hugging, turned red, and quickly squirmed away from one another.

"What's... going... on?" Emily said slowly, unsure if she actually wanted to know.

Syrus only pulled her into a lungcrushing hug, causing her face to flame instantly. He was the only one not to notice as Atticus got a look in his dark chocolate brown eyes. That's when Emily noticed all the lockets.

"YOU GUYS STOLE MY CARDS, _AGAIN?!_"

Mindy surprised everyone by hugging the shorter girl and ruffling her hair, "You are so sweet!"

"Uh... did Mindy eat something bad?" sweatdropped Emily.

"No, silly!" Ambrielle giggled, "We all saved you!"

Laurie was hugging everyone that was within her reach, "I can't thank you all enough for saving our little Em-Em."

"LAURIE?! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT USING MY BABY NAME?!" roared Emily, who was growing even more embarrassed by the passing second.

"What? Em-Em?" replied Syrus innocently, "I think it's cute."

Her amethyst eyes blinked in surprise until she realized something, "My contacts! Guys! They may already guess that we're the-"

Myriah cut her off, "They know. We told 'em."

"And we don't care if your famous or not." Jaden said truthfully. "As long as you're yourselves, that's all that matters."

Shakti suddenly plopped down on the edge of the bed, "Y'know, L'il Sis, when we were in your mind, I swear I could here you calling 'Syrus' over and over." She was suddenly on the floor, "What'd I say?!"

"I'm going to kill you; you Sailor Moon addicted psychopathic Chazz Lover!" Emily shouted, as she and Shakti began to wrestle.

"WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT _ME _LIKING _CHAZZ_?!" Shakti shouted in disgust, glaring at Ambrielle. "TAKE THAT BACK YOU SHORT LITTLE SILENT MAGICIAN LOOK-A-LIKE TWERP LOVER!!"

Syrus and Chazz looked utterly confused while Laurie, Myriah, Ambrielle, Alexis, Jasmine, and Mindy all tried breaking up the two girls. Myriah, Mindy, and Ambrielle managed to hold Emily back while Alexis, Laurie, and Jasmine dragged the enraged Shakti out by the back of her uniform.

"LEMME AT HER! LEMME AT HER!" Shakti shouted, "JUST ONE MORE PUNCH!"

Emily was red in the face, "YOU'RE GONNA WISH YOU HAD NEVER SAID THAT, O'RILEY!"

"Uh... who's hungry?!" Jaden exclaimed.

**GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX**

Jaden, Tyranno, Chazz, Bastion, and Syrus wanted to make sure Emily was completely alright, so they invited her to eat with them that night. The rest of the girls were eating in the Obelisk Meal Hall along with Atticus. Emily didn't mind the food, she was just glad that Jaden and the others had accepted her, even if she was Graceful Shadow.

"GIMME BACK MY SHRIMP, HASSLEBERRY!" Syrus exclaimed.

"YOU WEREN'T GONNA EAT IT, HALF-PINT!" Tyranno shouted back.

"MAYBE I WAS GONNA SAVE IT!" shot Syrus.

Emily and Jaden sweatdropped, "Guys, you made Chazz bring out the earplugs again."

Chazz indeed did have little blue earplugs in his ears. Emily tapped him on the shoulder and he handed her a pair of purple ones, Bastion green ones, and Jaden red ones. They all sat through the rest of the argument, happily finishing their dinner. They then went to Chazz's dorm to hang out. Emily's PDA began to ring.

"Hello?" Emily answered it, her eyes widening, "MAI?! OH MY GOSH!!"

Mai Valentine grinned, "How's it goin', Em?"

"Great, Mai. Um... I'm now at Duel Academy." Emily replied, "It's really fun! And we Angels have made a lot of awesome cool friends! There's Jaden, who's like my brother, Bastion, who's really smart, Tyranno, who Ambrielle forced to join her Jack Sparrow fanclub, Chazz, the kinda egotistical but still somewhat cool guy that Shakti can barely stand, Atticus, this nutcase Idol fanatic that Laurie hangs out with, Alexis, his little sister that gets along with Shakti and Ambrielle pretty well, Mindy, this girl that just doesn't get along with me but we're still good friends, and Jasmine, another Sailor Moon fanatic." She paused, "And then there's Syrus, this really sweet and charming boy that I'm grateful to even know, let alone be friends with."

Syrus blushed at this comment, "Thanks, Em..."

"Hey, Syrus, why didn't you go all DMG Lovestruck when you saw her?" Jaden questioned.

"I guess I grew up. I mean, she's only a card." said the bluenette sheepishly. "Besides, Emily is much more prettier."

"STOP MAKING ME BLUSH!!" shouted Emily, tossing Bastion the PDA, and chasing Syrus out of the dorm.

Bastion and Mai sweatdropped, "Er... hullo."

"Hi." replied Mai, "So is that Syrus kid Em's secret boyfriend or something?"

"Basically," answered Chazz. "She completely hinted that she has a crush on the twerp."

Jaden blinked in surprise along with Tyranno, "She did?"

"YOU TWO ARE SUCH DWEEBS! OF COURSE SHE DID!"

"NO NEED TO GO ALL PSYCHO ON US, CHAZZERONI!"

"DID SHAKTI TELL YOU THAT, HASSLEBERRY?! I'M GONNA KILL HER!!"

"SHUT THE HECK UP, BOTH OF YOU!!" shouted Mai from the PDA.

Bastion sweatdropped, "It's nice to talk to you, Miss Valentine. Um, may I ask how you know the Fallen Angels?"

"Duh. I taught them how to duel." the bleach blonde vixen winked with her own violet eyes. "But that's a secret, so no tellin' anybody, you hear?"

"O-Of course!" Bastion exclaimed, "It was nice talking with you, but we have to go and stop Emily from murdering our bluenette."

Mai laughed, "Bluenette, huh? That's pretty funny." She sighed, "I'll just call Em back later. Bye."

"Bye." Bastion, Jaden, and Tyranno chorused before hanging up.

Jaden looked puzzled, "I wonder where they went?"

**GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX**

Emily and Syrus collapsed at the Ra gazebo, lying side-by-side, and staring at the stars overhead, while laughing. Emily propped herself up by her elbow and looked down at Syrus' face, memories flashing across her eyes. Syrus noticed she had stopped laughing and looked suddenly distant.

"You okay?" He whispered, his voice calling her back.

She shook her head to snap out of it, "Yeah... just had a flashback..."

Syrus looked curious, "About what?"

"Grade school... before I moved away." Emily sighed, lying back down and resting her hands on her flat stomach. "And about what it was like to have a best friend who remembers you..." Her eyes narrowed, "Y'know... to me... to be forgotten is worse than death..."

Syrus' hand gripped the locket around his neck, "I can't imagine why anyone would forget a sweet girl like you..."

"It doesn't matter..." Emily whispered, staring deeply into his silver eyes. "All that matters is that you're safe..."

The question had been clawing at Syrus' insides ever since that afternoon. He finally took a deep breath.

"Emily... why did Valkyria attack me?" He asked awkwardly.

"Because she doesn't want me to be defeated, other by surrendering." explained Emily.

Ah-ha! So she _did_ remember that they had saved her from the Shadow Realm!

Syrus asked the second question, "And why do you think of me as Silent Magician?"

Emily's cheeks turned pink but she half-smiled, "You resemble each other... both are quiet... magical..."

"Magical?" repeated Syrus.

"What to know what I think everytime I see a full moon?" Emily asked suddenly, changing the subject.

"Sure." His silver eyes traveled to the bright silver orb in the night sky.

She closed her eyes, "I'm never alone." Emily then recited the same poem from before, "'How can I be alone, when I have you by my side? How can I cry so hard, when you're here forever? How can I be lost, when you're leading me through the dark? How can I feel like I'm unloved, when you tell me you'll be here 'til the end? These feelings never left me, and I'm never alone... with you here...'" She was staring directly at Syrus' face and shyly smiling. "What do you think? I wrote it."

Syrus' mouth had dropped open, "That was really awesome, Em!"

"Really?! Thanks!!"

Syrus was still lying next to her when she sat up and hugged her knees. He sat up too and listened as she began to sing softly, to him.

A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own 'Lithium' by Evanescence. SO PLEASE DON'T SUE AND/OR FLAME!!

_Lithium_

_Don't wanna lock me up inside_

_Lithium_

_Don't wanna forget how it feels without_

_Lithium_

_I wanna stay in love with my soulmate_

_Oh oh oh, Dear God, I wanna let it go_

_Come to bed_

_Don't make sleep alone_

_Couldn't hide the emptiness_

_You let it show_

_Never wanted it to be so cold_

_Just didn't drink enough to say you love me_

_I can't hold onto me_

_Wonder what's wrong with me_

_Lithium_

_Don't wanna lock me up inside_

_Lithium_

_Don't wanna forget how it feels without_

_Lithium_

_I wanna stay in love with my soulmate_

_I don't want to let it lay me down this time_

_Drown my will to fly_

_Here in the darkness I know myself_

_Can't break free until I let it go_

_Let me go_

_Darling, I forgive you after all_

_Anything is the better than to be alone_

_And in the end I guess I had to fall_

_Always find my place among the ashes_

_I can't hold onto me_

_Wonder what's wrong with me_

_Lithium_

_Don't wanna lock me up inside_

_Lithium_

_Don't wanna forget how it feels without_

_Lithium_

_Stay in love with me_

_I, I'm gonna let it go..._

"You really are Graceful Shadow..." Syrus whispered.

"What? Did you think I wasn't?" Emily giggled.

Syrus sheepishly laughed, "Kinda."

"Well, I _highly_ doubt you're gonna see another girl with amethyst eyes." pointed out Emily.

"About your eyes," Syrus began.

Emily looked back at him, "Yeah?"

"Why _are_ they amethyst?" Syrus asked curiously.

"Birth defect." replied the raven haired girl shortly.

"Huh?" He looked confused.

Emily sighed, "Most of my family is heterochromatic, meaning each eye is a different color from the other. I didn't get heterochromia, but I did get a strange side-effect." She explained. "What about you? I haven't seen that many people with light blue hair either."

Syrus laughed, "My mom."

"And Zane?"

"My dad..."

They grew silent for a little while before Emily spoke again.

"Will I ever get to meet your mom and dad and brother?" She asked softly.

"Only if I get to meet your parents." Syrus replied. "What's wrong?"

Emily looked sad suddenly, "You won't ever be able to meet my mom."

"Why not?" questioned Syrus, "Where is she?"

"Six feet under."

"Oh..."

"That's okay. You didn't know. Most people don't." Emily said suddenly. "But I think my daddy will like you."

"Daddy?" Syrus repeated in surprise.

"Yes, I'm not afraid to call him 'Daddy' in public." giggled Emily.

Syrus blushed slightly, "I still like to call my mom 'Mommy'..." He confessed in a small voice, "But not in front of Zane!"

They laughed before they looked at one another slowly and shyly; Syrus' thoughts traveling to the kiss Graceful Shadow had given him the night of the dance.

"I think Myriah likes Bastion."

Emily's sudden statement caused Syrus to jump, taken aback, "W-What?"

"I think Myriah likes Bastion." repeated Emily.

Syrus chuckled, "That's a mutual feeling. Both of them." He looked towards the direction the Slifer dorms were in. "Chazz and Shakti totally like each other... tho' they act otherwise."

"I'm still bruised from the catfight." Emily winced, "Huh?"

She looked up suddenly and so did Syrus. They both gasped as the moon shifted from a bright silver to a stunning amethyst.

"Hey!"

They both felt a sharp pain in the middle of their foreheads before everything became black...

**GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX**

"Has this chick ever heard of 'Weight Watchers'?!" Chazz's voice said.

SMACK!

"She doesn't weigh _that_ much, Princeton!" Shakti snapped.

"Well, excuse me, O'Riley!" Chazz snapped back.

KONK!

"Ouch!" Both exclaimed.

"Knock it off or I'll handcuff you to each other for a week!" threatened Laurie.

Jaden spoke up, "We better get them to bed. They're still unconscious."

"'Kay." replied Ambrielle, "C-ya tomorrow guys."

**GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX**

**SF4E: I like magical twists! So can you guys guess what the Amethyst Moon did to Em and Sy?**

**DC: Something weird, most likely.**

**SF4E: Hehe... you'll see.**

**DC: (taken aback) You're not even gonna tell ME?!**

**SF4E: Sorry, Anesan, can't. **

**DC: Please R&R so I can find out already!**

**SF4E: Onto Chapter VI! And to listening Evanescence! I love the song Lithium...**

**DC: Click the button for the sake of all that is good and sane!**


	6. Taking Over Me

**SF4E: Hehe... I like twists...**

**DC: Yay! I finally get to know more!**

**SF4E: Disclaimer, Anesan!**

**DC: Disclaimer: Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever doesn't own YGO GX, its characters, or Duel Academy. Nor does she own the idea for a band to come to DA and secretly enter as students! Takes place in Season 2 with new storyline... NO FLAMEZ WOULD BE APPRECIATED... Hope you R&R!**

**GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX**

**Chapter VI**

**Taking Over Me**

"What's that sound...?" Syrus muttered.

Opening his eyes, he found himself in, well, someplace that was _definitely_ _not_ his dorm. What also surprised him was that his eyesight was perfect, and he wasn't wearing his glasses!

"Ouch! My head is pounding..." He reached over and turned off the alarm clock. "Where am I?"

He stood up and walked around the Ra Yellow dorm.

How did he even get there in the first place?

Syrus stepped in front of the full length mirror and nearly screamed. Staring back at him _was not_ his reflection! The only thing he recognized was his silver eyes staring back at him from behind raven bangs. His eyes traveled down the mirror, landing on... uh-hmm... and he turned blood red.

"I'm in... Emily's body!" Syrus gasped. His eyes landed on the unopened uniform, "Um... I think... I'll pass on wearing the skirt... thank you very much..." He looked back at his reflection, "What am I gonna do?"

**GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX**

"Morning, Syrus!" Jaden cheerfully cried, poking the poor sleepy duelist.

"Syrus...? Why is Jaden here...?" Emily muttered to herself as she opened her eyes. Her vision was blurred, which confused her greatly. "Huh?"

"Here you go, buddy." Jaden said, putting a pair of glasses on Emily. "C'mon, we gotta get ready for school."

Emily looked around Jaden's dorm and began to panic. She stood up and quickly rushed to the window, staring in horror at her reflection. Tyranno and Jaden exchange a look of concern. Emily touched the light blue bangs and her face repeatedly. She even pinched herself, hard, so many times that she brought tears to her eyes. They were the only thing that was still herself; her amethyst eyes.

"You okay, Syrus?" Jaden asked, touching her shoulder.

"Jaden...?" Emily said in a choked voice, it coming out as Syrus'. "I-I need to be alone..."

Tyranno and Jaden were already dressed for school so they decided to leave early. Emily sunk to her knees once they were gone and began to cry.

"What have you done, Valkyria?"

**GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX**

"Morning, Em!" sang Ambrielle, hugging Syrus tightly. "Are you alright? You seem a bit... stranger than usual this morning."

"I'm fine," lied Syrus, the lie coming out in Emily's voice. "Can we find Syrus, fast?"

It felt so strange referring to himself as someone else. The other Fallen Angels didn't seem to notice his eyes either. He sweatdropped as he realized it was because he remembered to wear the dark chocolate brown colored contacts. They were rushing towards the Main Building so they could get to Crowler's class on time. Syrus was trying hard not to trip like usual. One thing was for certain, he missed his own uniform...

"Why, Emily?" Shakti grinned, "Gonna give him a hello kiss?"

"No!" Syrus cried, taken aback. "Why would I?!"

Ambrielle and Myriah exchange a look before shrugging, "C'mon! We're gonna be late!"

They slid into their seats just as the bell rang. Lucky for Syrus, his seat was right behind Emily's. Bastion sat next to him and behind Myriah as well. Shakti and Ambrielle had seats next to Alexis, Mindy, and Jasmine. Emily walked in a minute after Crowler had started class, her hands tugging at the hem of Syrus' Ra blazer. Syrus immediately noticed her eyes were still amethyst, but no one else did.

"Syrus Truesdale?! Why are you late?!" Crowler barked.

Emily jumped, "Um... I couldn't find my... socks..." She lied sheepishly.

Crowler rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Come in after school for detention."

That gave Syrus an idea. Quickly, he raised his hand.

"Yes, Emily?"

"Dr. Crowler," Syrus stood up and smirked. "I think that you need a new tailor... Ruffles!"

Crowler fumed, "You can join Truesdale in detention!"

Myriah, Ambrielle, and Shakti all gasped at their friend's words. Never had Emily Bryce ever spoken to a teacher disrespectfully. They noticed the strange smirk on the Ra's face as Syrus locked eyes with her.

"Em!!" Ambrielle hissed in shock.

"It's nothing." Syrus replied calmly.

Class started.

**GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX**

"Chancellor say what?" Emily said, raising a light blue eyebrow at the blonde.

Crowler frowned and said, "Clean my office and alphabetize my books."

"This is definitely cruel and unusual punishment!" Syrus exclaimed, making a face.

Shrugging, the Chancellor then left. Syrus turned to Emily and they blushed softly and awkwardly.

"You… um… haven't gone to the bathroom have you?" Syrus squeaked.

"No…" Emily's face turned scarlet. "You?"

Syrus shook his head, "What happened?"

Emily ruffled her currently blue locks, "I think we switched bodies due to shadow magic…"

"Why must it always be shadow magic?!" Groaning, Syrus sat down in Crowler's chair.

Emily slowly put her hand on Syrus' back and rubbed it coaxingly. He closed his contacted eyes and smiled faintly at the small touch. She smiled herself and then started to pet Syrus on the head. He jumped slightly at the touch.

"Syrus… we're taking over each other…" Emily whispered softly.

She leaned down so her lips were next to his ear, her warm breath spreading chills down his body, and Syrus squeaked slightly. Emily sighed and turned away, biting her lower lip, and she began to tedious task that had been assigned to them.

"Emily," Syrus murmured suddenly.

She turned to look at him, "Yeah?"

Syrus sucked in his breath and met her eyes, "Emily, I keep getting the feeling you aren't telling me something…"

"What else could I possibly tell you?" Emily replied, her tone bitter. "You already know I'm Graceful Shadow."

"That's not all though… it's like I'm forgetting something _really_ important when it comes to you."

Emily stiffened, _There's no way he'll remember… there's no way…_

"Something from the past… years, maybe even a decade ago…"

Syrus froze with his eyes wide.

"That's it! Emily!"

Emily's breathing became quickened in anticipation.

"Ten years ago, I had a best friend whose Mom passed away. She ended up moving away and… and I forgot her…" Syrus whispered, his voice trailing off in shame.

"To be forgotten… is worse than death…" Emily replied.

Syrus bit his lip, "Is it really you?"

Emily nodded slowly, "I've been waiting for you to remember."

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because I didn't know how to…"

Syrus felt a twinge of guilt as he recalled Emily words from before.

_We're taking over each other…_

"'You don't remember me, but I remember you. I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you. But who can decide what they dream and dream I do.'" Emily quoted barely above a whisper. She then said seriously, "I believed in you, I gave up everything just to find you. I have to be with you, Syrus, to live, to breathe… you've taken over me."

Syrus felt the assault of a blush and his heart quicken.

Emily began to quote once more, "'I look in the mirror and see your face. If I look deep enough; so many things inside that are just like you are taking over…'"

The gossamer curtains blew in the night breeze coming from the open window. The moon shone its bright light down into the office. Abruptly, it started to shift to amethyst once more.

"I love you, Syrus…" Emily murmured before the world disappeared around them.

**GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX**

"Not again…"

"Are they gonna be okay? This is the second time this has happened."

"They'll be fine. Let's get 'em to their dorms."

"Ugh, it's a good thing they're light…"

"Just shut up and carry him, Princeton!"

"I'm gonna sue you, O'Riley!"

"And I'm gonna bring out the handcuffs if you two don't shut your mouths!"

"Ambri, calm down…"

"Em, Sy, you guys alright?"

"It's no use, they're knocked out."

"Anyone know why they were acting weird today? Kinda like each other?"

"No idea… we'll ask 'em later…"

"We're almost at the dorms… let's hurry…"

"Careful, Myriah,"

"I'm fine, Bastion."

"So who wants to duel?"

"Later, Jaden!!"

"Fine, fine, yeesh, no need to bite my head off, Shakti…"

"Sorry, Chazzeroni made me mad…"

"Where's Laurie when you need her?"

"Flirting with Atticus…"

"Isn't that against the rules? Teachers and students?"

"Atticus graduates soon, Jay, so they're fine. Plus they've known each other for years."

"Ah, then Sheppard wouldn't mind… that is if he was still here."

"He'll be back. We only have to put with Crowler for a bit longer."

"Don'tcha means _Ruffles_?"

A collective group of laughter.

"Syrus, Emily, I hope you two are okay…"

"Truesdale and Private Emi are fine, Ambri. I know they are."

"We're here!"

"Now let's see if they wake up…"

**GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX**

Emily's amethyst eyes opened slowly and she sat up to find herself in Chazz's suite. Startled, she looked at the faces around her, and blushed deeply when she glanced at Syrus, who was still unconscious.

"Em? What happened?" Ambrielle asked softly.

Myriah touched Emily's shoulder, "Is everything okay?"

Emily touched her face, and then her raven hair, and sighed deeply.

"Now it is…"

"What happened? We found ya passed out in Crowler's office." Jaden asked.

Emily turned pink, "N-Nothing…"

Shakti's eyes narrowed, "Doesn't sound like "Nothin'"."

"Just… just some Shadow Magic…" Emily replied nonchalantly.

This resulted in several to collapse.

"EMILY!!"

"What? We're fine now."

"And you weren't before?" Bastion blinked.

Emily fidgeted, "We-ll… Sy and I kinda switched bodies…"

"When?!"

"Last time we had passed out from the Amethyst Moon…"

"The whatty-what?" Jaden replied, looking entirely confused.

Ambrielle spoke, "It's a curse of Valkyria's…"

Myriah and Shakti were both glaring darkly, "When I get ahold of her…" Shakti trailed off, her face red.

"So you're okay now?" Alexis replied.

Emily gave a fierce nod.

"You're stayin' right there, Em." Shakti said firmly, "No leavin'."

"But Shakti-"

"No buts!"

Sighing, Emily bit her lip, "I have to leave… I can't be near Syrus anymore."

Several looked confused by this statement, "What's up? I thought you two midgets were best pals." Tyranno replied.

"I thought you liked 'im…" Shakti whispered.

Emily gulped, "I-I d-do… that's why I gotta stay away from him."

Jaden scratched his head, "I'm lost."

"Don't look at me. I am too." Bastion said.

"Em…" Myriah and Ambrielle whispered.

"I-I'm sorry!" Emily scrambled to her feet and ran out the door.

"EMILY!!"

Chazz snatched Shakti's arm, "Leave her alone."

Shakti snarled and whirled around to punch him, but he blocked the punch with his other hand. Shakti turned blood red and tried to pull out of his vice-like grasp.

"L-Lemme g-go…"

"Leave Emily alone. She needs time to think."

Myriah bit her lip, her jade green eyes closing.

_Emily…_

**GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX**

**SF4E: Finally got an update! Sorry for the wait, guys! I had to figure out how I was gonna end this chapter!**

**DC: Aw, the Shakti x Chazz fluff is funny.**

**SF4E: (sweatdrop) Their relationship is confusing…**

**DC: (giggles) Yup.**

**SF4E: Please R&R!**

**DC: CLICK THE BUTTON!**

**SF4E: BREATHE ANESAN!**

**DC: PLEASE! I WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!**

**SF4E: (sigh) Later, guys. I gotta go and restrain Anesan… **


End file.
